Show Me Love
by The-Mexican-Ninja
Summary: What Happens When Ayase & Kanou Finally Decide To Add Another Family Member To There Duo? Will Kanou Finally Meet Someone Else Who Can Melt His Ice Cold Heart? And How Will Usagi Take FatherHood When His Daughter Is As Stubborn As Him? MisakixUsagi AyasexKanou OCxOC Not the best at Summary's but plz read!
1. Chapter 1 Miki

Guess Who's Aliiiiive! i had to re-write this part (_the first time i vented a bit_) but to cut things short i am now graduated and free to write! I Have fallen in love with Yaoi and i have fallen out of writing my old story...i need fresh new stuff! Anywho~ This is a new thing i'm dabbling with so please read and Review. i want your feedback! Please?

-TheMexicanNinja 3

(ps: dont mind the bad spelling. i was in a rush to do a spell check i will fix it asap)

* * *

"Ahh, you two must be Ayase and Kanou. I've been waiting for you're arival. Welcome to Sanjo Orphanage."

The man bowed to the other two men and they did the smae back, Ayase rised a bit slower taking a good look around, the place was small and kind of dark, it wasnt the happiest of places. as the other two talked Ayase watched a little girl run down the hall behind the unknown man and two boys run after her, he really hoped they were just playing...

"So, the two of you are here to adopt? Congrats!"

"Thank you Takumo-San."

"So, What are you guys looking for? Age wise...Gender...maybe looks? or would you just like to look around?"

Kanou was about to speak but Ayase tightly gripped his wrist and looked at the other man.

"Gomen, I would say a boy, but were really here for Ayase. He's been getting lonly at home and i thought it time to add another member to the family, so I will be happy with his choice."

Ayase lightly smiled and looked up at Kanou who smirked lightly back the first sighn of 'you owe me BIG later' but for now he didnt even care. he then quickly looked back at Takumo and smiled.

"A...Ano...I would kind of like a quiet female..."

Takumo smiled as well and bowed again.

"I think i have the perfect girl your looking for..."

~oo0oo0oo~

"No! Let Go!"

"What are you gunna do Cry Baby-Chan! Your just a big baby!"

The older boy then ripped the bunny out of her hands who she was tightly gripping for dear life and was shoved backwards the boy then ran off with the other boy laughing. Miki looked up and whimpered watching the two run off with the last thing she had from home. Slowly she rose to her feet and brushed off her scraped up knees and rubbed her eyes so no one saw her tears, she hated crying in front of people, all the kids there have been calling her a cry baby since the day she arived and she hated it. she was crying when she arived becouse her mother just died. who wouldnt cry? rubbing her eyes she tryed to make it back to her room to be alone so she could cry alone but she bumped into someone and fell over yelping lightly. before she could even look up two large hands were under her arms and lifting her to her feet, blinking abit and looking up she gasped seeing a**_ skyscraper_ **of a man with dark hair and eyes and a bit of a scowl on his face.

"Are you alright?"

She lightly squeaked and stepped back, afraid of how large he was, looking around she saw a small girl? no boy beside him with pail blond hair and crystal blue eyes just like hers. and beside him was the Takumo-San.

"Ahh, please forgive her rudeness. She's a quiet one, She's only been here a month and shes hade a very hard time adjusting."

the blond man smiled lightly and crouched to her hight and stuck out a small slim and tourds her. at first she backed away but stopped seeing his gental face."

"Hello, My names Ayase. Whats your name?"

Hearing his soft mouse like voice calmed her...he was diffrent from other people who had come into the orphanage.

"M...Miki..."

"Miki, Thats a Pretty name."

Miki smiled lightly and blushed grabbing the ends of her white dress and fidgeted abit.

"Miki, dont you always have your bunny with you? Where is it?"

Hearing this her smile quickly turned into a frown. she then looked down at the floor and mummbled her reply.

"...I **Lost** Her..."

"Lost?"

"H...Hai..."

Takumo sighed lightly and tucked his clip board under his arm and crouched to her level and lightly raised her head by her chin"

"Miki...Did the boys take her again?"

Slowly small tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she nodded biting her lip. Lightly sighing Takumo stood back up and looked at the other two and bowed.

"Please exscuse me, I need to go take care of something quickly, Miki. Why dont you take Ayase and Kanou to the meeting room okay? I'll meet you there soon."

"H...Hai."

Takumo nodded and quickly made his way down the hall. Miki slowly reached out her hand and Ayase lightly took her's. Miki then slowly walked down the hall and lead the two into a small room with only a table and 4 chairs at it. Miki placed herself in one of the chairs and Ayase and Kanou took two of the other chairs. the whole time miki wondered what the two were doing there, only _daddys and mommys _came into the orphanages to take kids home, and none of them liked her since she was so small and quiet.

"Miki-chan, how long have you been here?"

"...A Month..."

"Do you like it here?"

"No...Everyone's mean to me...and picks on me...I just wanna go home..."

Ayase sadly looked up at Kanou who looked a bit saddened as well hearing that.

"...Do you know why your here and cant go home?"

"Yea...Mama was really sick...and went to heaven...and nana didnt want me...and papa was gone...so i had to come here..."

"Ayase lightly placed his hands on Miki's making her jump abit."

"I know how that feels...my mother was also really sick and died when I was as small as you...my father too."

"...I really miss her...She left me some things...but Takumo wont let me have them...he said I cant yet..."

"Why?"

"I dunno...maybe cuz everyone steals or breaks my things..."

"They what?!"

"...They take my stuff...they said since I was the youngest i had to give my stuff to them..."

This time it was the large Kanou to speak.

"Miki, How old are you?"

"...Five..."

"Whens your birthday?"

"...December 12th..."

Kanou then looked down at Ayase and raised a brow at him. Ayase then smiled and nodded looking back at the small girl.

"Miki...How would you like to come live with me and Kanou-San?"

"N...Nani?"

"I would really make us happy. I could teach you how to cook and sew, and we could get you lots of pretty clothes and stuffed animals if you like."

"B...But i thought only a mommy and daddy could take home kids."

Kanou shook his head and looked to the side trying to hide a light blush. the kid reminded him soo much of Ayase he could have swarn she came from the same gean pool.

"Ahh...Most of the time...but sometimes two mommys or two daddys could come in, besides...we wouldnt want anyone to try to replace your mother."

Miki questioned this for a moment. Ayase and Kanou seemed like nice people, Kanou was kind of scarry, Like a bear...and Ayase seemed as quiet as she was...but she really did wanna leave...and it would be fun to learn how to cook..But her thought were broken when Takumo walked in a bit out of breath and sighed. miki looked at his hands and tears quickly filled her eyes when she saw what was in his hands, her white bunny...and his arm in her other hand."

"Umi..."

Lightly she began to sniffle as Takumo sadly handed the bunny to her.

"Gomen, I tryed to get her in time...but i was a bit to late..."

Before she could start crying Ayase gently reached over and took the small animal out of her hands and smiled.

"Its Okay Miki, I can fix her up in no time."

Smiling she whiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded lightly biting her lip.

"So, Ayase, Kanou. I'm Guessing You Decided To Adopt?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Plz Plz Plz Review! I really Want your feed back! Even if you dont like the story, Or think it would be cool to have this or that i'm totaly open for ideas!_

(Below is Miki's Information.)

**Name (last, first):** Sakurano (Somuku) Mikanami

**Nickname(s):** Miki, Mika

**Age:** 5 1/2

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday: **December 12th

**Life Story: **Miki was born into a small family, the only people she really knew for 4 years were her mother and her grandmother. When she turned 4 her mother got cancer and became very ill, once in awhile she would stay with her mother, and the rest of the time she was with her 'nana'. but a few months after her last birthday her mother sadly passed on. her grandmother said she was to old to take care of her and left her to be taken away, being so young she didnt really understand but all she knew was that she was alone in the world, that is untill Ayase and Kanou came into her life, some people laugh at her but she really dosnt mind having a papa (Kanou) and a daddy (Ayase).

**Personality: **Most of the time she's shy, Quiet and keeps to herself but once she gets to know you she is a bit of a talker and a laugher

**Like(s): **cooking, reading, going to work with Kanou and Sewing with Ayase.

**Dislike(s): **Being alone, the dark, sharp things & Strangers.

**Body Type/Looks: **Thin, short (for her age) and pale.

**Blood Type:** AB

**Height: **3'2

**Weight: **49 pounds


	2. Chapter 2 Miki

Gaaaaah! I'm sorry I Updated so slowly! i really wanted to update by sunday but i had some issues going on and i wasent gunna post till tomarrow actually (cuz i finally started my college classes today) but i felt the need to. haha this was Actually supost to be the first Misaki & Usagi Chapter but i'm stuck on a part for now and i already had this finished (this is why it took me forever to update...) so i just decided to post this for now, its not like it messes anything up. haha.

I wanted to say Im so sorry to NatAngel Dark Wings, I am so sorry i made you wait so long! and it was sweet that you messeged me. I know i told you it was gunna be a Misaki chapter but I bet you'll be happy that its a Ayase chapter right? haha

Anywho plz R&R even if you dont like it!

-TheMexicanNinja

* * *

Shivering abit Miki tightly gripped Ayase's warm hand in hers as she staired at the two men with the same face who were following them ever since they walked out of the building. Biting her lip roughly she gripped his hand tighter which caught his attention and made him look down and stop beside the black car.

"Miki? Whats wrong?"

"A...Ano...W...why are those two men following us...?"

"Ahhh...Thats Homare & Misao. There Kanou's guards."

"G...guards...?"

"Hai."

After one of the twins had opened the car door the three got into the back seat. once inside the twins got in front and they began there drive home.

"See, Kanou is a business man and sometimes needs protection...and he's a bit over protective..."

"Ohh..."

"Dont worry, they would never hurt you."

Biting her lip once more she nodded and looked out the tinted window of the black car. she'd never been in such a nice car before. it was large so she felt tiny inside, after a while she noticed lots of tall buildings began to show. questionably she looked back at Ayase to ask him where they were going but she noticed he was fast asleep leaning on Kanou. she slowly opened her mouth to speak and he glanced over at her and raised a brow making her squeak and shrink back. he quickly glanced back out the window and looked back at her and smirked lightly, she really was just like Ayase. maybe even more.

"Wondering where were going?"

Miki flinched hearing his deep voice rummble threw his chest, he really did remind her of a bear but she finally decided to speak up.

"H...Hai..."

"Were heading into Shinjuku. You'll be living in the city for now on."

"I..Ive never been in the city before..."

"You'll get use to it..."

Smiling lightly she glanced back up at Kanou who was now looking back out his window, maybe he wasnt so much like a bear...After another half hour of driving they finally reached a tall apartment building where they stopped once they were parked under it, Ayase still hadn't woken up so Kanou ended up lifting him out of the car and around to the other side where he waited for Miki to climb out of the other door. She was hesitant for a moment, but mustered the courage to jump out of the dark car and run behind Kanou before the twin men got to close, she then followed Kanou over to an elevator (which the twins didnt fallow them into) and they made their way to their floor which stopped on 19.

"Remember the number incase you ever get lost."

"H..Hai.."

When they stepped out and into the house she was amazed at how big the place was. it was almost as big as the orphanage (or so she thought)

"You can look around for a moment, I'll be right back."

Miki roughly bit her lip when she heard those words, no good ever came when she was alone, quickly she scurried down the hall and followed Kanou into his large bedroom where he placed Ayase in the even bigger bed. To miki she thought you could fir 50 people inside it. When Kanou turned around and headed back out Miki quickly hid behind the door, and when Kanou shut it lightly he raised a brow and looked down when he felt a small hand grasp his pants, the girl was watching the floor and had her small hand over her mouth, Kanou wasn't really good with kids, what could he do wha'll Ayase was sleeping? Suddenly something clicked in his head and he looked back down at the girl.

"Why don't we try fixing that rabbit of yours?"

Hearing this she quickly looked up and gave a light nod as Kanou walked back down the hall Miki refused to let go of his pants and quickly ran after him trying to keep up.

~oo0oo0oo~

Ayase yawned and rubbed his eyes looking around the bedroom he didnt remember going into, how long had he been sleeping? Quickly jumping up he fixed his closes and snuck out of the bed room, Kanou was probably mad since he wasn't good with kids yet and he was just left alone with a five-year old girl. But when he got close to the living room he didn't hear sighs or grunts of misery, he heard a painful deep grunt and a small giggle. When he poked his head around the door way he spotted the two on the couch, two kits were currently open on the table one a sewing kit and the other a first aid kit, Miki was currently wrapping most of Kanou's large slim fingers which he seemed to have pricked with a needle, but what could he have been doing? Thats when Ayase spotted Miki's white bunny sitting behind her, her foot had been reattached in a poor manner with thick black stitching and was somehow looking abit longer then the other leg, but from miki's face she didn't seem to care much.

"Still thinking Sewing is easy?"

Kanou jumped and blushed when he saw Ayase standing there with an amused look on his face. he noticed in the past year he had become quite gutsy when it came to talking to him. Miki just giggled and cut the tape finishing wrapping off the last of his bleeding fingers. Ayase noticed the girl had finally relaxed into her new home. The three sat and talked for a while about small and random things, they were all doing good till Ayase hit a small cord with a simple topic.

"Miki, If you don't mind me asking...Where were you living before the orphanage?"

Hearing this Miki sat back on her knees and held her bunny close to her chest, she'd lived in a lot of different places, she didn't really know where to begin.

"I...I lived with my mama...even when she was sick...She told me the doctors were just nice and were letting me stay with her...but i over heard one say she didn't have much time..."

She then shook her head abit as if trying to shake off a bad memory.

"After mama past away...i had to stay with some people I didn't know...then some more people i didn't know...then i went to the orphanage..."

"Why were you passed around so much...?"

"I dunno...Probably cuz nana didn't want me..."

Ayase was about to say something but Miki's head slowly dropped, her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Can we please talk about something else...?"

"H..Hai!...Why dont you come in the kitchen with me and help me make dinner?"

"H...Hai..."

With a light nod Miki slowly followed Ayase into the kitchen, leaving Kanou for a while. whall he was alone he called in the twins now having some work for them.

"what is it boss?"

"I have a job for you...I want you to dig up anything and everything about Miki that you can find...And i want it on my desk tomorrow..."

~0x0x0x0x0~

Miki watched Ayase in amazement as he ran around the kitchen attempting to make dinner, she'd seen her mother cook only a few times and was fascinated at how fast he worked, looking back at her he lightly smiled and lifted her up onto the counter and handed her two eggs.

"Here, Break these into that bowl beside you."

Lightly she nodded and did as she was asked, she helped with a few other things , they also talked about small stupid things as well to pass the time.

"We havent gotten the chance to do anything with your room yet, so we'll have to do that tomorrow."

"Ohh...Okay."

Miki bit her lip abit hearing that...after the two finished dinner the three ate together and they were all soon in bed after that. Miki shifted oddly in the bed, she didn't want to tell them...but she was afraid of the dark and had never slept by herself...it was uncomfortable being somewhere she didn't really know yet and all alone. shivering abit she slowly climbed out of the bed gripping her bunny tight agenst her chest. she then crossed the room and slowly pulled open her door and looked down the dark hall. Ayase said if she needed anything his room was at the end, and she could wake him if needed to. Remembering this she bit her lip and quickly ran down the hall and slipped into the room, looking around in the dark she spotted a large white mass where the bed was, slowly she tip-toed over to the shorter edge of the bed knowing that ayase must be sleeping on that end. she then pulled herself up onto the bed and lightly tapped ayase nurvicly, A small groan escaped his lips and he looked over tiredly, what he didn't expect to see was a small shivering form hiding behind a stuffed animal.

"Miki...whats the matter?"

"G...Gomen...B...But...My room...Scares me..."

at first he blushed abit never thinking of the poor girl was scared of anything, but he pushed the thought away and smiled lifting the large blanket up for her, she then smiled and quickly squirmed her way under the blanket and pressed herself up agenst Ayase's warm body. In response he lightly draped his arm over her and pulled her closer letting her know she was safe now. After that she didn't feel so sacred anymore...even tho it was still dark, She knew nothing would get her now. Yawning she pulled her rabbit closer and slowly but finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay...This is kind of random but i want to 'Show' you how freaking short Miki is...If you notice how short Ayase is to Kanou...Miki is about to Ayase's Waist. so you can guess how big Kanou is to her. you would be scared at first to. haha

**PLEASE REVIEW**...and I'll Give you A Cookie~

Let me know what you guys think~


	3. Chapter 1 Olivia

Fuuu...i just noticed how short this is ^^;; my bad. i sware the next one will be longer. This is the first MisakixUsagi chapter. Yay! lol. I kinda based olivia off of how i was when i was little. (you'll see how she acts when she's a bit better...) for some reason i couldn't jump into this one and thats probably why its so short...i guess i work better with miki-chan~ Anyways! Plz enjoy~ sorry i updated so late!

-themexicanninja

* * *

Misaki quietly groaned from his uncomfortable position in his rather large bed, why was it every night he fell asleep comfortable but always woke up in a bad position? Half asleep he reached over to his end table and grabbed the clock, it only read 6:45am And it was a Saturday Growling softly he sat up and lightly shoved the mass beside him.

"Dammit Usagi, I would like SOME Room in the bed..."

But after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he didn't see one, but two pairs of lilac eyes glaring at him. Raising his hands in defeat he climbed out of the bed and slipped out of the room and into the bathroom where he showered and got dressed, he wondered when she climbed into there bed...he shruged it off and moved to the kitchen and started breakfast, by the time he would be done usagi would be submerging from his hole. After he finished cooking and set the table he heard a quiet click of the bedroom door opening and sure enough a tired but dressed Usagi making his way slowly down the steps, Before he sat at the table he sat a small bundle on the couch which quietly groaned and shifted abit.

"You couldn't get her up again...?"

"Nope.."

Sighing lightly misaki walked over and lightly pulled on the blanket earning a groan of protest. Usagi just smirked and walked over to the table.

"Liv, you got to get up."

"No..."

Misaki crossed his arms and looked down at the girl, he couldn't see much...she was currently bundled in a blanket and curled into a small ball.

"I think something's wrong with her." Usagi said as he took a bite out of his egg.

"What? she's just being lazy again.." Misaki shifted his weight abit and looked back at him.

"No. She was really warm when i puled her out of bed, I think she might be sick."

Misaki looked back down at her and crouched to her height Attempting not to disturb her he pulled the blanket back abit and noticed her flushed face. He lightly place his hand on the child's forehead and sure enough she was burning up.

"You're right...I'll go take her back up stairs."

"No..."

"Liv...You have to get some rest."

"Its to hot upstairs..."

The two glanced over as they heard the scrape of a chair being pushed back. Usagi tiredly made his way upstairs and soon returned with a small bundle and a few pillows, not saying a word he moved over to the couch in front of the TV and made a nest of some sourt, he then went and picked olivia off of the couch and placed her on the other one in the slightly darker corner. He then proceeded to sit beside her and light a cigarette casually.

"Go to work...I can take care of her."

"Are you kidding? You cant even take care of yourself!" Misaki squaked pulling the cigarette out of Usagi's mouth.

"And i said no smoking around her!"

"Misaki...She's just gunna sleep all day, I'll sit down here and get my writing done. Go to work."

"Bu-"

"Quick Squaking and Go."

Misaki pondered it for a moment...but he did have a point.. he needed the money and all she was gunna do for the most part is sleep..

"Fine...But if i come back and somethings wrong I'll kill you!"

"Yes mommy dearest."

Olivia giggled lightly and rolled back onto her side slowly dozing off. the last thing she heard was misaki yelling at usagi once more. she didn't know how long she was out but when she woke up misaki was gone and usagi had moved to the small table and was currently typing away on his laptop. slowly she slipped off of the couch and walked over to usagi dragging a small blanket and her stuffed bear with her (her's is different from Usagi's her's is a dark brown color so the two don't get them mixed up.) Usagi soon spoted her and stopped typing and looked over at her.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little..."

"Still Hot?"

"Hai..."

Usagi nodded and lit another cigarette. Olivia's eyes fallowed the spiral of smoke rise into the air and she yawned once more.

"...Daddy...Could i sit with you?"

Usagi only lightly nodded and rose one arm for her to crawl under and pull herself onto his lap. tiredly she half layed on the couch and half layed in his lap. she tiredly watched the thin trails of smoke rise to the roof and disappear she didn't really talk about it but the smell seemed to calm and relax her.. she then rolled onto her side facing Usagi and closed her eyes as usagi placed his free hand on her head lightly ruffling her chocolate mop of hair.

"What are you writing...?"

"My next installment for my story."

"...Which one...?"

"My regular one."

"Ohh...good..."

When usagi looked back down he noticed she was out cold and her breathing had turned shallow after awhile, usagi leaned backed and sighed content with want he finished. he then started to light another cigarette just as misaki was walking into the room with a bag of groceries when he saw the position the two were in he quickly marched over and stole the child out of his lap holding her close.

"Damnit usagi i told you to stop smoking around her! its bad!"

"She dosnt mind. besides she came over here."

"I don't care i said knock it off!"

Usagi watched as misaki marched over and placed olivia back on the other couch, usagi slowly fallowed and grabbed misaki's wrist turning him around.

"Misaki...You've been a bit hormonal latley..."

Misaki blushed and attempted to pull away but usagi just pushed him up agenst the wall.

"Usagi! Let go!"

"After you tell me what your hiding."

"I..I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are...I know you better then that."

Misaki attempted to squirm away but it was no use agenst his grip. Usagi just ignored him and grabbed his white hoodie and pulled it up. Misaki gasped but didn't move, Usagi then slowly ran his hand across his stomic and felt an all to familiar hard bump...

"Misaki...Are You Pregnant...?"

"H...Hai..."

"How long?"

"...three months."

Usagi sighed and let him go and finally lit the cigarette he had, had in his mouth.

"why didn't you tell me?"

Misaki fidgeted abit and fixed his hoodie looking the other way.

"I wasn't ready...Besides it's weird!"

"Misaki... We've been over this...Its not weird...Its 'Rare'."

"Its still weird!"

Usagi sighed once more exhaling some smoke and looking back at him.

"Now What?"

"Keep it of course!"

"I just wanted to ask..."

"What are we keeping...?"

the two then turned and looked over at olivia who was sitting up and tiredly rubbing her eyes."

"Ano..."

"You're new sibling, Tou-san here's Pregnant."

* * *

hehe...yea. i sware i will explane everything in the next chapter! everything will come together!

lol did you notice miki has a stuffed bunny and Olivia has a stuffed bear...i should have swaped that cuz...miki see's kanou as a bear...and Usagi= bunny...Yea *Coughs* ANYWAY!

Please Review! they pull me to write faster!


End file.
